On Any Given Day
by believable-pen
Summary: It was just after 8pm on a cold, dark November evening and Ianto Jones was feeling quite sorry for himself. Something that he rarely did. But it had been a God awful day and Ianto was glad it was over. WARNING RATED M FOR SWEARING AND FUTURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

_**On Any Given Day**_

It was just after 8pm on a cold, dark November evening and Ianto Jones was feeling quite sorry for himself. Something that he rarely did. But it had been a God awful day and Ianto was glad it was over. He was tired, dirty and just a little bit sore. His joints ached from being cooped up in one position too long. He smelt of petrol and his mouth was as dry as a budgies cage. All he wanted to do was tidy up and go home to a hot shower, a good book and maybe a beer or three. He was the only one left in the Hub, apart from Jack and it was time to clean up. He moved around, putting away scanners, PDA's and other valuable items, before clearing away coffee cups, screwed up paper, empty crisp bags and rubbish left behind by the other members of the team. Once the bag was full, he tied the top of the black sack, then carefully stowed it at the back of the kitchen, to be taken out tomorrow. All the while Ianto was working, Jack was watching him from the confines of his office. The immortal sighed, scrubbing a hand across his face. _'The boy looks pissed at me' _he thought. Ianto came back out of the kitchen and absently looked up, catching a glimpse of Jack. He shook his head, before moving towards the cog door. That was when Jack came out of his office.

"You off home, Ianto?"

Though Ianto and Jack had a physical relationship and the young Welshman occasionally stayed with Jack in his quarters from time to time, tonight was not going to be on of those nights, and Jack wasn't going to push him on the subject. Not tonight.

"If that's okay, sir. I've done everything that needed doing. Unless you want me for something."

Jack let a smile curve his lips, then checked himself. "I could do with a cup of coffee, if you don't mind."

Ianto dipped his chin slightly, then moved back to the kitchen, filled a cup with industrial strength coffee and took it up to Jack.

"Thanks, Ianto. You're a life saver."

"It was already made, sir. I just poured it out."

Jack took a sip. "Mmm, that's good."

Ianto forced a smile. "If that's all, sir, I'll be off."

"Got any plans for tonight?"

It was now almost 9pm.

"What's left of it, you mean? No."

"Care to join me for dinner?"

Ianto thought about it for all of five seconds. "I don't think so, sir. I'd like to get home. I need a shower and quite frankly, I'd like to be alone."

Jack arched an eyebrow. "That bad, huh?"

"Yes, sir."

"I…won't keep you then."

"Thank you, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ianto."

Jack watched as the young Welshman walked down the stairs and out through the cog door. Part of him wanted to run after him, drag him back. But he knew that the younger man wanted to be on his own. The events of the day had taken it's toll on Ianto, Jack could see that. It was better to let him go home and rest. They'd talk tomorrow, he was sure of it.

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto parked his car and walked to the entrance to his apartment building. He put in his pass key and opened the door. He stopped and sighed. He smelt the man behind him, even before he'd heard him.

"Jack!" he whispered, without turning.

"I know you wanted to be alone tonight, but I just want to be here for you."

Ianto sighed again, pushing open the door.

"If you really want me to leave…"

"You better come up."

Jack followed the younger man up to his apartment. Ianto opened the door and waited for Jack to enter, before closing and locking it.

"Take your shoes off. I just had the carpets cleaned."

Jack did as he was asked, hanging his coat on the back of the door after.

"I know it was rough today, but, well, it was the same for all of us." Jack offered.

Ianto turned and glared at his lover. "No, it wasn't! I didn't see Gwen crouched down by a leaking barrel of flammable petrol!"

"No, but…"

"Or Gwen staying there along with us!" He interrupted.

"No, she…"

"Favouritism, Jack."

"Now, you know that isn't so, Ianto."

"Pleeease," said the young Welshman, toeing off his shoes. "Even Owen could see it!"

"She had to go, Ianto!"

"Mmm, nice try, Jack."

"Okay, so you're pissed at me, I can see that." He moved closer to Ianto. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

"No, Jack, sex is not on the menu tonight."

"I wasn't…"

"Yes, you were."

Ianto walked towards the kitchen.

"If you'll just listen…"

"To what? Gwen is part of this team, is she not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then treat her the same as you do us! Stop eye fucking her, for Christsake!"

"I do not…geez Ianto!"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "If you want her, have her. But you can't have us both, Jack. I will not be you second course!"

"I don't want Gwen!"

"Then stop encouraging her, She has a man at home, remember?"

"Yeah, Rhys. Nice guy by all accounts." He laughed.

"Jack!"

Jack held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay."

Ianto sighed again and turned towards the fridge. "Want a beer?"

"Got anything a little stronger?"

"2 beers?"

"Funny, Ianto."

Taking two bottles out of the fridge, Ianto tossed one to Jack.

"There's cold pizza or I can make an omelette."

"Thought you wanted a shower."

"I do, but alone, if you don't mind."

"I'll stay here and raid your fridge then."

"Thanks." Ianto disappeared into his bedroom.

"I really don't want Gwen, you know. I…you know me, Ianto. I'm a born flirt."

"She's in love with you, Jack, can't you see that?"

Jack joined Ianto in the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed. "In love with the idea of me, you mean. The immortal me. Not the real me. Not like you, Ianto. You see passed all that. You see me for who I really am."

"Jack! You really are a bastard sometimes, you know that?"

"I'm sorry. I'll try harder." He touted.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and led him to the bathroom. "You can wash my back for me. Then I want a full body massage."

"Oh, yeah."

Taking off his clothes, Ianto dropped his suit into a plastic bag, ready for the cleaners and the rest into the laundry basket. Jack placed his clothes on the chair outside the en suite.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**On Any Given Day ; Chapter 2**_

Ianto turned on the shower, putting his head under the steaming water. He tipped his chin up and closed his eyes. _'Bliss' _It felt good, getting rid of the day's grime. Washing away the smell of petrol. Jack moved in behind him, his hands coming to rest on the younger man's shoulders. He kneaded tense muscles, leaning in to kiss between the younger man's shoulder blades.

"Jack!"

"Relax. Massage only. Promise."

"Thank you."

Once they had finished showering, Ianto put a towel around his waist and walked into the kitchen. He picked up his forgotten beer, took a long drink and placed it down on the counter beside him. When Jack joined him, he was wearing his white under shirt and trousers.

"Just in case," joked Jack, retrieving his beer.

Ianto rolled his eyes as only he could. "I'll fix us something to eat. You may as well stay the night."

"On the couch?" asked Jack.

Ianto smiled, he couldn't help it. The look on Jack's face was a picture.

"You can share my bed, but that's it."

"Fine." Jack held up his hands in mock surrender.

Putting a pan on the cooker, Ianto scrambled four eggs, added cooked potatoes, sliced mushrooms and grated cheese. Once they were in the pan, he put it on a low heat and went to put on track suit bottoms and a t shirt. When he got back to the kitchen, Jack was turning the omelette.

"Smells good," observed Ianto.

"Yeah, it does."

Jack stepped back, allowing the younger man to split the omelette and place it on two dinner plates.

"We can eat in the lounge." Ianto told the immortal.

Carrying the plates through, Jack followed with the beers.

"She really did have to go, you know. Gwen I mean."

Ianto sighed. "I know who you mean, Jack."

"She okayed it with me earlier."

"Yes, but earlier, we weren't up to our arses in aliens!"

"It won't happen again."

"It better not."

They began to eat.

"I do like dessert," Jack said, putting omelette into his mouth.

Ianto almost choked.

"Best part of the meal, actually."

"Jack!"

"Okay. I was just stating a fact."

"Eat!"

They continued to eat in silence, then…

"Can we maybe cuddle tonight?"

Ianto frowned, then it was replaced by a smile. "I'll…think about it."

_**TWTWTW**_

The next morning found Jack and Ianto in the Hub just after 6.30am. The night had gone badly and Jack was regretting ever going to Ianto apartment.

"I just wanted to cuddle!" Jack explained to the younger man.

"Yeah, right!"

Ianto walked towards the kitchen.

"Okay, so I got a little carried away…"

"A little!"

"A lot, actually. But you are one sexy man, Ianto Jones. I couldn't help myself."

Ianto shook his head and carried on making the first coffee of the morning.

"Tosh will be here soon and I don't want her listening to you going on about me being…" Ianto used his hands to emphasis the word, "'Sexy'!"

"Come on, Ianto. Tosh has seen CCTV footage of us making out. You think a little talk will make her blush?"

"She's seen…I thought I deleted it all."

"Not all," laughed Jack.

"This is **not** funny, Jack!"

The cog door rolled back and Toshiko entered through it.

"Morning, Jack. Ianto."

"Tosh," said Jack with a smile.

"Morning Toshiko, Tea?"

"Oh, yes please, Ianto. Camomile?"

Ianto nodded. "Coming right up."

Ianto pushed passed Jack to get at a bottom cupboard and Jack leered at the view of Ianto's arse. Straightening up, the Welshman huffed out a breath and made a cup of tea for his colleague.

"Thanks, Ianto. So, what did you get up to last night?" she asked, sipping her tea.

Jack grinned, walking up to his office. "When you're ready Ianto, I have some files that need to go back down to the archives."

"Yes, Jack." He turned to the Japanese woman. "Nothing much. Had a shower. Something to eat. A few beers."

"Right." Her gaze went up to Jack's office.

Ianto just smiled. "Better take his coffee up, before he starts yelling for me."

Tosh smiled sweetly and sat down at her workstation. "Keep him keen and keep him waiting Ianto," she advised.

Ianto shook his head and ascended the stairs, cup in hand.

Knocking on the office door, Ianto went inside. Jack was sat on the edge of the desk, manila file in hand.

"I'm sorry about last night. I just…well, you are sexy, Ianto Jones."

"Don't, Jack."

"Okay."

"Here's your coffee. I'll be down in the archives for the rest of the morning. If you need me…" Ianto thought about what Tosh said. "you know where I am."

Jack raised an eyebrow, watching the back of Ianto as he descended the stairs from his office.

_**TBC**_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**On Any Given Day ; Chapter 3**_

Ianto was brought back to the present by the Rift alert echoing through the archives and Jack's voice in his coms.

"Ianto, I need you…now!"

"Be right there, Jack."

As Ianto joined Jack in the main Hub, he noticed that Gwen was sitting at her workstation, eyeing up the Captain. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the immortal.

"What have we got?"

"They're back!" announced Tosh.

"You're kidding, right?" said Ianto.

"Afraid not."

"Shit!"

"Ianto, with me," called Jack, as he moved toward the cog door.

"Just us!"

"Owen's gonna meet us there."

Ianto glared at Gwen, who didn't seem to notice.

"Ianto!" called Jack.

"Yep. Coming."

As the two men disappeared, Tosh looked at Gwen, shaking her head.

"What?" asked Gwen.

"Nothing."

_**TWTWTW**_

Jack drove toward Bute Park, Ianto sitting quietly beside him.

"Go on," said Jack. "I know you're dying to say something."

Ianto shook his head.

"Yeah, you are."

Ianto turned in his seat. "Okay. You let Gwen off…again!"

"It doesn't take all of us, Ianto."

"No, you're right, it doesn't. Maybe Gwen could have come instead of Owen or me."

"I thought you wanted me to stay away from Gwen." He laughed. "Make your mind up!"

Ianto looked straight ahead and sighed. "I want you to stop flirting with her. You can still work without eye fucking her, Jack!"

Jack slammed on the breaks, coursing Ianto to lurch forward.

"That's it! Get out!"

"What?"

"I said, get out! Owen and I can handle it."

Ianto opened the door. "Fine." He got out and slammed the door shut.

Jack pulled away, leaving him there.

"Fuck!" the Welshman cursed.

Moving down the road, Ianto looked around. Although he wasn't that far from the Hub, it was dark and he felt a cold shiver go up and down his spine.

Walking back under the bridge that lead to Lloyd George Avenue, Ianto passed two men. They stopped, turned around and began to beat him senseless, leaving him in a pool of blood.

_**TWTWTW**_

Owen joined Jack at the entrance to Bute Park.

"Where's Ianto?"

Jack huffed out a breath.

"You had another argument?"

Jack frowned. "No! Yes."

"About Gwen?"

"How did you know?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the way she looks at you."

Jack turned away. "I thought you were…you and Gwen were…"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "I'm merely a distraction, Jack."

"And Rhys, what's he?"

"Beats me."

_**TWTWTW**_

A passing motorist noticed the prone figure on the path and pulled over. Getting out, he checked Ianto, then called for an ambulance and the police, Ianto was still unconscious.

The ambulance rushed the young Welshman to the A&E department, taking him straight in to where a couple of nurses and a doctor were waiting to check him over. The nurses stripped him naked. The doctor saw to him immediately, as it was thought he had a punctured lung.

"Do we have any next of kin?" asked the doctor.

"No, but he's carrying a Torchwood ID card."

The doctor shook his head. "Bloody Torchwood."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**On Any Given Day ; Chapter 4**_

Jack looked at Owen. Nice job. Let's get back to the HUb."

Finishing up in Bute Park, Jack called Tosh.

_"Jack?"_

"Just tried to reach Ianto. Is he sulking in the archives?"

_"No, Jack. I thought he was with you."_

"I…er. No, he should have been back there over an hour ago!"

_"He isn't here, Jack. Do you want me to try his flat?"_

"No, I'll drop by there on my way back to the Hub. Thanks."

Jack turned off his coms and got out his mobile, speed dialling Ianto's mobile.

_"What?"_ a strange voice answered.

"Ianto?"

The man laughed and hung up.

I cold chill passed over Jack and he headed for the SUV and Ianto's flat.

Owen stood back as the immortal tore off as if the devil were after him.

"Where are you going, Jack? Jack!"

Parking outside Ianto's apartment building, Jack rushed inside. Once at Ianto's door, he kicked it open.

"Ianto? Ianto!"

Silence greeted him. He ran from room to room. Nothing.

Going back to the SUV, Jack tapped his coms.

"Tosh, someone has Ianto's mobile. Can you track it to their position?"

_"Yes. Jack?"_

"I don't know where he is, Tosh." he closed his eyes, holding his breath, then, "Check the hospitals."

_"Jack!"_

"Please, Tosh."

_**TWTWTW**_

Ianto was taken into the operating theatre and the doctors stopped the bleeding. His lung was repaired and his ribs wired. Three hours later, he was in ICU, tubes going into his mouth and nose and IV's into his arm.

"I don't suppose anyone has called in about Mr Jones, have they?"

"No doctor."

He shook his head. "Poor sod." He looked at Ianto. "They're down by the Bay somewhere," he said.

"The police might know," said the nurse.

The doctor nodded. "Call them, please."

The nurse got on the phone to the Police Station.

"_Good morning. Officer Davison. How can I help?"_

"This is Cardiff General Hospital. We have a Ianto Jones. He has a Torchwood ID card in his wallet. We need to inform next of kin he's with us. He was badly beaten and has just come out of surgery."

Davidson frowned. _"I can contact someone for you." _He informed her.

"Thank you."

"_How is he?"_

"We had to repair a punctured lung and broken ribs. He also has facial bruising_."_

"_I'll get straight back to you."_

"Thank you, officer."

Andy Davidson got on the phone to his ex-partner, Gwen Cooper.

"_Andy, this is a surprise!"_

"I wish it was a nice one…"

"_Andy?"_

"Ianto was assaulted earlier. He's in Cardiff General. Just got out of surgery. You better tell Jack."

"_Thanks, Andy."_

Gwen hung up, dialling Jack's mobile.

"Jack?"

"_Got anything?"_

"Ianto is in Cardiff General. He was assaulted. Why wasn't he with you, Jack?"

Jack shook his head. _"Not now, Gwen. I'll explain later." _He hung up.

"Jack!"

Leaving Ianto's flat, Jack raced to the SUV, gunned the engine and headed toward the hospital at break-neck speed. Once he'd found a parking space, Jack ran into the hospital and was greeted by Andy Davidson.

"I need to take a statement from him," Andy told Jack.

Jack nodded. "Where is he?"

"ICU."

"I…need to see him."

"Can't I'm afraid. Not until he's more settled."

Jack began to pace, then turned to face Andy. "I threw him out of the car. This is down to me."

"I doubt Ianto will see it that way."

"He should."

The doors to the A&E department opened and Owen entered, closely followed by Gwen and Tosh.

Jack looked at them all, frowning.

"Don't worry. The Rift alert has been diverted to our mobiles," Owen informed him.

In ICU, the machine hooked up to Ianto began to beep loudly. A nurse rushed into the room.

"Doctor, he's crashed!"

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**On Any Given Day ; Chapter 5**_

Jack ran to the door, but strong hands held him back.

"You can't go in there, Jack." said Andy Davidson, his hand firmly on Jack's arm.

"He's right, Jack. You can't help Ianto." he inclined his head toward the door. "They can." Owen told him.

Jack slammed his hand into the wall, his knuckles bleeding.

"I should never have made him get out of the car!"

"You _made_ him?" asked Tosh. "Why?"

Jack looked from Tosh to Gwen.

"Oh, Jack."

"I need to be in there…with him!"

"You need to let them do their job, Jack," Tosh told him.

"It's was about me, wasn't it?" said Gwen. "Oh, God!"

Jack didn't answer.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't think…Ianto was jealous of me."

Jack snapped. "Yeah, and I threw him out of the car because he said…he said.." Jack didn't finish.

Tear streamed down Gwen's face. "I am so sorry, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"Just…please, just go home, Gwen. I…I can't have you here right now."

Through her tears, Gwen nodded her understanding and left.

"It wasn't all her fault," said Tosh, watching her go.

Jack nodded. "I know."

"He'll pull through. You know Tea Boy…" Owen let the sentence trail off.

Jack leaned his head back, closing his eyes. "If I lose him…"

He watched through the door as the doctors and nurses fought to save Ianto's life. The machines stopped beeping and Jack's heart almost stopped along with them. As the nurse came back through the door, she laid a hand on Jack's arm.

"We got him back," she told him.

"Thank you," replied Jack, a brief smile passing over his handsome features.

Owen sighed, standing next to Jack. "We better get back to the Hub. We can't do anything more here."

Jack turned to look at Andy. "We know where the guy was when I called Ianto's mobile. Maybe we can catch up with him and get the phone back." He smiled wickedly at Owen.

"I have no knowledge of what you just said," he told Jack. "I'll pick up the pieces later."

"Good man," said Owen.

"I'd like to stay," said Tosh. "I have my laptop. I can work from here."

Jack knew that arguing with the Japanese woman would b futile, so he just nodded. So, they all left, leaving Tosh at the hospital.

_**TWTWTW**_

Liam and Si walked along Castle Street, hands deep in trouser pockets, eyes looking at the ground. They had to meet up with Paulie and that wasn't good. They'd only manages to steal two mobile phones and £75 in cash. Not good for this time of the day. Paulie would be pissed at them, that was for sure.

Going into Dempsey's, the two men sat in the corner and waited. The guy behind the bar simply nodded to them.

After fifteen minutes, Paulie arrived with body guard in tow. George was six feet five in his stocking feet and weighed in at around 235 pounds. He was a mountain of a man. They walked toward the two men in the corner. George pulled out a chair for Paulie.

"Well, what have you got for me?"

Liam put the phones and cash on the table.

"Is this all?" asked Paulie, running his hand over the stash.

"Not much out there today," said Si.

"We'll get more tonight," said Liam. "More tourists out at the Bay at night."

Paulie nodded to George who scooped up the stash and put it in his jacket pocket.

"See that you do," said Paulie. "You owe me!"

"We won't forget." Si told him.

"Good. get outta here!"

George stood beside Paulie. "You wanna drink?"

"Yeah."

Turning around, George nodded to the barman. "Vodka tonic and a Bud Light."

_**TWTWTW**_

Tosh sat in the waiting area and opened her laptop. Pushing a few keys she brought up a map with a red flashing light on it.

"There you are," she said smiling. "Jack, Ianto's phone is in Dempsey's on Castle Street."

"_Is it being used?"_

"No. "

"_Andy and I are on our way."_

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**On Any Given Day ; Chapter 6**_

Parking the SUV, Jack turned to Andy. "You might need this." He handed him a gun. "Don't worry, it isn't loaded. Meant to scare, not kill."

Andy took the gun reluctantly. "That's good then, is it?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah."

They entered the bar and looked around. Jack's eyes came to rest on Paulie and his 'body guard'. Jack knew the type. Had seen them enough times. Men trying to look and act hard. Scaring smaller men. Intimidating them into submission, and Jack loathed them.

Approaching the table, Jack stopped, leaned his hands on the wood and leaned forward.

"I think you have something that belongs to a friend of mine and I'd like it back."

Paulie cocked his head to one side and smiled at George. "Get rid of him."

"Sure, boss."

George went to move forward.

"I'd stay where I was if I were you," said Andy, pointing his gun at the man.

George looked at Paulie, who nodded.

"What makes you think I have something that belongs to your…friend?"

Jack smiled. "It's fitted with a tracking device."

TWTWTW

Owen paced outside Ianto's room and as the doctor came out, he caught his arm.

"How is he?"

The doctor half smiled. "A lot better than he was a few minutes ago. We'll know more in a few hours. But I think he's over the worst."

Owen nodded and went to sit with Tosh.

"Any word from Jack?" he asked her.

"No. He's in the bar."

TWTWTW

Paulie looked from the Captain to George. "What do you think, George? Can you take them?"

Jack ran a hand over his face. "You can try."

Paulie licked his lips. "What if…and I say if, I had this, this item of your friends and I gave it back. Hypothetically, would it be no harm, no foul?"

Jack shook his head. "My friend was badly beaten and left for dead. I call that harm."

"But…hypothetically, it wasn't me…if I have the item. I didn't…what shall I say…do the deed."

Jack held out his hand. "The phone, if you please."

Handing over the phone, Paulie looked from Jack to Andy. "Now what?"

Jack put the phone in his coat pocket. "That's up to this officer." Jack turned to Andy. "Receiving stolen goods, wouldn't you say?"

"At the very least."

George went to move.

"Stay where you are, big guy. Don't want to have to use this," Andy shook the gun for effect.

"Take it easy," said Paulie. "We don't want anyone to get hurt now, do we?"

"Oh, but I'd like to hurt the men that beat my friend up," remarked Jack, quickly.

Paulie straightened up in his chair. "Don't think I know them."

"So," began Jack. "this phone just fell into your pocket?"

Paulie shifted uneasily. "Okay, okay. What if I tell you their names, what 's in it for me?" He looked at the look on George's face. "…for us. Sorry, George."

Jack looked at Andy, who nodded. "Their names **and **addresses."

Paulie nodded.

TBC


End file.
